Fairy Soul
by NatalieJade-chan
Summary: Wendy and lucy get transported to the world of soul eater they gain new abilities later on rated t for language
1. New world

Lucy knew the others would worry even though she had wendy so she only told mirajane that she was going on a mission  
she didnt car how much mirajane didnt want her to go but instead of doubtin

g her Mirajane calmly walked up to her behind the counter and took and scanned the job request  
" Oh you need to stop acouple of... mages? Well this a good job pretty good payment for two." Mirajane said as she gave them a smile. Lucy simply nodded and walked away  
gestering wendy to follow

-  
* at the job

"WHo hell is this guy or -erm guys?' Lucy asked Wendy shook her head as the two dark mages with the blond hair , blue eyes, and same tattoo on the right eye*  
" Wait a minute- are they-?" wendy started Lucy continued for her " The twins of bloodpeak.." Wendy had horrified expressions  
they were known for killing. " We've gotto stop them !" wendy yelled to nodded nervously handling keys " " she decided to transform instead " Star form.. loki!'" lucy transformed into her black dress with a cut out agints her legs she had her whip at her side " Regulus lucy punch!"  
Her fist glowed as ran toward the two twins she decided to aim for the twin on the left she punched him in the gut sending him flying " Death magic...The punch of DEATH!'" lucy didnt think to block and she was sent flying into wendy  
" oww.. that hurt lucy-chan " wendy complained and she stood up and dustedherself off "Sorry wendy-chan!" lucy replied  
Wendy took a big breath "Sky drag-" wendy was interupted " fire dragons- ROAR!" natsu jumped and the burning hot roar attackedthe twins. The twins easily avoided the attack, "Natsu! me and wendy are working on this.. ALONE!"Lucy complained  
" oh come on lu- " wendy grabbed lucys hand when she ran lucy pushed natsu out of the hit wendy got caught into it too "Idiot-Kyaaa!"lucy screamed with wendy as they got sunk into the ground with wendynto the ground Natsu tried helping them but he couldnt.

-  
Lucy woke up on the ground " Where in mavis am i?" Lucy turned her head and wendy was on the ground since wendy was younger she was more frail so lucy was thankful she was unconcious because wendy seemed to be in pain  
her legs were tore up and had bruises all over lucy wasnt as frail she had less injury but her skin bruised easily resulting with bruises and scratches all over  
"Come on wendy ." Lucy got wendy to stand up unconciously and swung her arm around her shoulder " Lets go wendy." Lucy talked to her  
" where are we anyway?"

about 1 hour later

" WHos that?, I sense power, great power " The keichan jumped from the ground  
" Fresh souls." He jumped out at lucy he stopped

Soul was watching him

he put his hand and flicked her Forehead Lucy flinched that hurt enough to make her go into the wall she couldn't get up now she could hardly move.

The turned his hand into a blade when he saw Wendy and was about to slice her throat

the Keichan saw death and ran/flew towards him

Soul saw this with Maka in his arms he set her down and started to run over to help them Lucy stood up and jumped right in front of wendy resulting the blade to give a big wound to her chest soul ran back over to maka who was conscious now but still weak he held her again and ran to the two unconscious girls when he was standing there he was thinking about what to do but since blair was nearby " Blair come here ." Blairs cat ears picked this up and ran towards them she transformed into her usual humanself With her under garment-like clothes with her jacket . " What happened to these to pumpkins?" Blair asked when she picked up wendy " I can stand with support ." Soul stood her up and swung her arm around his neck then he got lucys hand and swung her arm around his neck .

2 hours later at soul and makas house

"That girl didn't even go unconscious when fighting the Keichan?" Maka continued " That's - Agh- She must be pretty strong -agh- ." Maka was feeling a lot of pain still

" Those girls seemed pretty close for one to risk there life." Soul said " well you did that for me." Maka said

3 weeks later

Wendys P.O.V

Lucy~chan hasn't waken up yet.. I have no idea what do do

Ive been staying with soul and maka they have an extra room so ive been staying there

Right now I'm just sipping some tea waiting for everyone else to arrive to the meal. " Maka~chan When are they going to arrive ? " " Well Tsubaki and Blackstar are going to arrive in about 5 minutes" Maka answered gladly I was glad tsubaki was coming she was awesome we get along greatly I do with the others Tsubaki~Chan is so relatable shes the kindest she deals with the craziest people or Blackstar, Blackstar~chan actually reminds me a lot of Natsu There both always looking for fights , They have a really big ego, And they have a big appetite I giggle to myself thinking of my friends * Ring Ring* The "Phone" Which is there Communication Lacrima

Soul picked up the phone to me soul reminds me a bit of mirajane because of his hair hes nice and laid-back though

" Lucy's awake." Soul hung up


	2. cONTIUATION Notdead

**Wendy: Author~san?**

 **Me: Yeah Wendy-chan?**

 **Wendy:Why haven't you updated?**

 **Me: Reasons...**

 **Lucy:What reason's I was like in a coma and you left us!**

 **Me: Geez sorry!**

 **Natsu: Yeah it was exciting!**

 **Soul:Who are you?**

 **Natsu: Im N-**

 **Me: You're not suppose to know about him yet!**

 **Me:Sorry about that but here I am! Listening to fictional characters *sigh* Here we are once again!**

Wendy's pov

After that I was so happy. Lucy was all I had since we got here, well other than Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and I guess Blackstar. I can't wait to see her though!

"What are we waiting for?" I asked "Sure Wendy let's go then."Maka said. "Soul you can stay here with the others." Maka ordered. Maka walked over to the door and opened it gestering for Wendy to follow her.

The two step outside silence following them all the way until the get in front of the hospital. "Is she okay?" Maka nods while saying "Yes for all we know." I looked at the hospital sign. All the bright red letters with chipped paint at the edges the O kind of wobbly and need to fix this. before the Hospital sends people to the hospital. That would be quite ironic but Before hesitating a little I open the doors to the hospital. Would she even want to see me? She might think I'm evil or something I mean all they said is that she was awake! I mean does she even remember me?! Does she think I'm evil!?I hope not! She probably doesn' ..For all we know...

 **Ok I know it's short I'm just posting this to let you know I'm alive**


End file.
